52 yet again
by nameless-heart
Summary: I got 49 of your signs ,so i was abel to use them all ,the last three are mine though


**Thanks for all your signs! I did the last ones because the list was so close to being finished. But I will do aother list like this one.**

1. You cover yourself in glue and fur and talk to everyone in a series of grumbles and noises that sound like words. -Jinx phantom

2. You've tried buildingthings like jet packs and concussion grenades in your garage.-Straight edge Saturday girl.

3. You ask your parents for a cortex disrupter for Christmas.-straight edge Saturday girl

4. They responded by asking what a cortex disrupter was.-Straight edge Saturday girl

5. You've thoroughly investigated your back yard for cryptic life.-Straight edge Saturday girl

6. Before flying kites you warn your friends to be cautious of the atmospheric jellyfish.-straight edge Saturday girl

7. You ask around in shady alleys for tickets to van rooks cryptid fights-straight edge Saturday girl

8. Your going as a secret Saturday's character for Halloween.-straight edge Saturday girl

9. You'll were the same outfit to comic con.-straight edge Saturday girl

10. Your friends think it's kind of weird-straight edge Saturday girl

11. You get together with friends and film episodes of weird world in your room.-straight edge Saturday girl

12. Your answering machine starts with "if this is Van Rook calling, you're not getting a raise!''-straight edge Saturday girl

13. You prank call someone while imitating one of the characters.-straight edge Saturday girl

14. Your ring tone is the Saturday's them song. - Straight edge Saturday girl

15. You're going to buy Doyle and van rook's helmets off the internet. - Straight edge Saturday girl

16. Saturday is your favorite day of the week- straight edge Saturday girl

17. You say "greetings and bienvenue." To your teacher before French class starts-straight edge Saturday girl

18. If you now refer to your pets as brothers or sisters. -drewfisk

you fell smart about knowing what a gravity defying stlaginal matrix is- drewfisk

20. If you make posters of your favorite charters-drewfisk

21. If you are a part of all secret Saturdays fan sites-drewfisk

22. If you record the dialogue with a tape recorder.-drewfisk

23. if you look up Lancaster-drewfisk

24. If you now worship the cast and crew-drewfisk

25. If you ask your dad to build an air ship.-drewfisk

26. If you say people have a tragic lack of imagination.-drewfisk

27. If you tell people you found your long lost brother, even though your parents never had any boys- Lexer 047

28. you say your zak's twin and use the last name Saturday. - lexer 047

29. you tell your parents you don't have to go to school because you have special powers and need to help prevent kur.-lexer 047

30. every time you see an animal you are sure it's a cryptid- Rain C. frosty

31. you wish you could meet them.-Rain C. frosty

32. When you see someone with white hair you don't look at them as old.- rain c. frosty

33. If you think vines are evil and will feed you to crypitds.-rain c. frosty

34. You are counting of the seconds till the new secret Saturdays DVD.-Monkeyfangcatseye

35. You have looked in a couple of sword shops for drew's fire sword.- monkeyfangcatseye

36. You have tried altering an animal so it can go invisible.-monkeyfangcatseye

37. If you have tried to booby trap your room to the exact specifications to weird world.- sangheili warrior girl

you've yelled at the TV when one of the Saturdays plays right into Argost's plans.-sangheili warrior girl

you spend your free time coming up with new cryptids ,draw them and write episodes featuring said cryptic.- Sangheili warrior girl

40. If you have made a carved replica of the fire sword and attempted to make a power glove. - sangheili warrior girl

41. If you go into your back yard and jump around pretending your doc or drew with said replicas.-sangheili warrior girl

42. If you want to learn multiple styles of martial arts-sangheili warrior girl

you have tried to make a working piecemeal moth mask-sangheili warrior girl

44. when you go to get your money back for an object you bought ,or your getting paid you speak in a Russian accent.-Sangheili warrior girl

45. You made it your goal for your senior road trip to find the Saturday compound-sangheili warrior girl.

46. When you go to work you refer to it as going to boot camp with zak and fisk.-sanghili warrior girl

47. You've inserted yourself in to a secret Saturdays fan fic as an off character with a false name-sanghili warrior girl.

48. If you by a stuffed animal gorillas and cat ears on them so you can have a gorilla cat fisk- rorschachand night owl

've never missed a secret Saturday's episode- demon girl

50. when your friend asks you a casual question from the show you go in to a rant, complete with sound effects and quotes from the show. nameless-heart

51. If you are thinking of more signs to send in right now.

52. If you know how much this list applies to you.

**Like I said at the top I will still take your signs. But, when you send them I would prefer you to send via privet message. Because if you send it via review people will just read them in the review box. Whatever floats your boat. Oh! There's a poll in my bio that I would like to get more votes on, because I only have about 5 right now. You can see how # 50 applies to me. Well I guess I'm done ranting on. **


End file.
